This invention relates to automatic pattern generation type sewing machines in which a plurality of geometrical patterns are automatically generated by using a specially designed calculator, and more particularly to an automatic compound pattern generation type sewing machine in which intricate, compound patterns can be automatically formed by using a plurality of sets of parameters.
The applicant filed U.S. Patent Application No. Ser. No. 945,119 on Sept. 25, 1978, entitled "Automatic Pattern Generation Type Sewing Machine". This sewing machine per se has significant industrial merits; however, since it is provided for repeatedly generating a single pattern from one set of parameters, it is impossible to form an intricate pattern. In addition, the sewing machine cannot specify a quadrant where a pattern should be stitched.